deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the world of Deltora
The Deltora World '''has an extensive '''history dating back hundreds of years. This article lists historical events in a timeline. The history of the world can roughly be divided into two parts, the time before the unification of Deltora's tribes and the time during. Prior to the unification of the tribes, war was common throughout what was then known as the Land of Dragons. Each tribe stayed in their respective territory and each had their respective enemies, which they despised. Trading between islands was popular with many voyages from the Land of Dragons to Dorne. However, this ceased after the monarchy of Deltora was disestablished. Trading returned to normal after the Shadow Lord was banished and Lief coronation. The most notable historical events which took place were the Battle for Deltora and the second banishment of the Shadow Lord. Both events resulted in the defeat of the Shadow Lord, whose tyranny had a significant effect throughout the history of Deltora. Timeline Pre-monarchy * Sea serpents burrow deeper into the seabed north of Deltora, causing it to become as thin as an eggshell in places. * Dragons take off to the skies as the seabed splits, causing Deltora to quake and new hills and valleys to form and be destroyed. Many sea serpents are killed as the water boils, allowing for trade to begin between islands. Dorne's centre swells and bursts, spewing fire and melted rock into the sky. * The island of Pirra collides with Deltora, becoming one, as the seabed collapses on itself, forming the Barrier Mountains. * Humans arrive from the Land of Dragons, among many other islands, and begin settling on the coast of Dorne. Farming begins as more humans arrive and a broad port on the west coast of Dorne. Camps multiply and driftwood huts are built. The port, which was now a harbour, becomes known as Nerra and the number of settlers grows steadily. * Fellan and human contact established as curious humans venture inwards to the forests of Dorne. Relationships between a Fellan and a human begin, settling on the fringes of Dorne. * Half-Fellans are born and some marry humans, causing Fellan magic to be the birthright of many residents of Dorne. * Nerra grows as trading continues and becomes a place famous for its wondrous works of art and hints of magic. * Tora is carved by magic from a single mountain of marble. * Capra is built by the Capricons and lanterns made of dragons' eggs are hung in them. This angers the ruby dragons and after three warnings they destroy Capra, causing the Capricons to flee to the hills. * Rosalyn ventures to Dorne and settles, giving birth to Peregrine. * Chieftain Perry dies and Malverlain becomes jealous of Anoltis, the likely new chieftain. He attempts to murder him but fails and looses to Eldannen in a battle. Malverlain is exiled from Dorne by a banishing spell cast by Anoltis ad Eldanned. and embarks, by boat, to find a land to conquer. He finds an islands with four sisters before stumbling upon Deltora's west-coast. * The Shadow Lord takes over Pirra by separating the people and the Pirran Pipe. The Pirrans hide themselves underneath the Land of Dragons. * Seven Plumes leave the underground caverns and lose their piece of the Pirran Pipe to a Jalis Warrior. * Gorl, along with his two brothers, find the Lillies of Life, already in bloom. Gorl kills them and takes the nectar for himself. As he waits for it to bloom, he creates a ring of vines to protect it. * Opal the Dreamer is born, she foresees the invasion of the Shadow Lord and a man of fire and iron. She travels to the Forge, in Del, in Topaz territory and marries the blacksmith. * The Shadow Lord begins invading the northern territories of Deltora, but the invasion is halted due to a long winter. * Adin creates the belt from his dreams. * Adin travels around to each of the tribes and places their gem into the belt, except for the Amethyst. * The six tribes gather in Hira to face off against the Shadow Lord's army. When it appears that they are about to lose, the Torans come and add their gem to the belt. * The Land of Dragons becomes known as Deltora, named so by the first letter of each of the gems in the belt. * Adin becomes the first King of Deltora. Reign of Adin * Adin marries the Toran woman Zara. * ''The Deltora Annals'' are created. Adin writes down the history of Deltora in the Annals. * The Torans swear allegiance to Adin. Reign of Adin's son Reign of Elstred * The Shadow Lord sends Ols to infiltrate the Royal Family, beginning with Elstred's chief advisor, Agra. * Ballum flees Del and forms the Masked Ones. Reign of Adina * Eldannen flees with his followers, many half-Fellan, to the centre of Dorne to form Weld. * The first Gifting is held. * Rye and Sonia arrive in the forbidden forrest after entering the golden Door. * The residents of Fleet flee Dorne by boat and settle in Ruby territory to form D'Or. * Seven years after the first, the second Gifting is held in Oltan. * Anoltis is killed. * Eldannen creates two portals as gold, and wooden Door, and eventually builds a third silver Door. Reign of Brandon * The Palace of Del is built by Ralads and the royal family moves in after the first floor is completed. * The rat plague in Hira begins. Reign of Lucan * Doran goes on a sea voyage to map Deltora's nearest islands. * King Lucan asks Doran to write a book to be used as a travellers' guide and to impress and inform visitors from other islands. Doran accepts and begins his journey around Deltora, documenting information and sketching. * Doran persuades the last remaining dragon of each territory to sleep. * The construction of the Palace is completed after 40 years. * The people of Hira leave their city at the suggestion of the ra-kacharz and settle in Noradz. The city of Hira becomes the City of the Rats. * The Shadow Lord places the Four Sisters in their respective locations. King Lucan's chief advisor Drumm has a platform placed in the palace chapel to hide the Sister of the South, much to the fury of the Ralad builders, who thinks the platform is an eyesore. Drumm informs them that Lucan wants the platform to remain. Reign of Gareth Reign of Elspeth * At the beginning of Elspeth's reign Thaegan is born. * Thaegan leaves her mother's home and travels into the Barrier Mountains, delving into dark magic. After seven years Thaegan returns and begins her reign of terror over the Ruby Territory. * Thaegan transforms D'Or into the Lake of Tears and for speaking out, removes the voices of Ralads and their descendants. Reign of Lilia's father Reign of Lilia Reign of Alton * 35 years into Alton's reign his wife dies of a severe fever, not long before Alton himself. Alton suffers the same fever as his wife, and it keeps him to his bed for two weeks until he dies from it. * Josef flees the palace with The Deltoran Annals. * Sha-Ban journeys from Dread Mountain to tell King Alton of Gellick and to beg for help. * Josef writes The Deltora Book of Monsters in the 35th year of Alton's reign. Reign of Endon *Jarred is accused of attempting to murder Endon and flees the palace by hiding in a rubbish cart. He takes refuge in the blacksmith's forge, where he is found and taken in by Crian. *Crian dies and Jarred takes his place as blacksmith. *Jarred and Anna marry. *Endon and Sharn marry. Sharn becomes queen of Deltora. *On the seventh year of Endon's reign, on the anniversary of his becoming King, Min hears of the Shadow Lord's invasion plans; she tries to warn Endon but he believes she is dreaming. An hour later she is found dead-- pushed down the stairs by Prandine. During the feast Barda flees the palace fearing for his life. * That same night, close to dawn, the Ak-Baba destroy the Belt of Deltora and scatter its gems around Deltora, placing a guardian over each gem. * An Ak-Baba carrying the topaz, drops the topaz into the Forests of Silence. Gorl takes it and places it in the hilt of his sword. * Jarred sees Endon's arrow in the tree close to dawn and goes to the palace to help Endon. Disestablishment of monarchy * Endon, Sharn and Jarred escape the Palace of Del. Endon and Sharn find refuge in the forge of Del, while Jarred and Anna leave. They adopt the identities of each other to protect the Royal Family. *The Torans break their oath by refusing to help Endon and Sharn, causing the Oath Stone to crack and its fire to cease, and are banished from their home. They travel to the Valley of the Lost and are captured by the Guardian there. *Jarred and Anna settle in the Forests of Silence after being refused sanctuary by the Torans. *The Jalis resist the Shadow Lord's invasion and are decimated; many are killed or taken to the Shadowlands. Glock is knocked unconscious during the battle and believed dead, while his brother Gers is taken to the Shadowlands. Glock becomes the 'last of the Jalis'. *Lief is born in late summer. *Jasmine is born in early autumn. * A resistance movement against the Shadow Lord begins in Del but is quickly stopped. * Amarantz and Mikel of the Pottery are captured by Grey Guards and taken to the Shadowlands. * When Jasmine is seven Jarred and Anna are captured by Grey Guards and taken to the Shadowlands; shortly afterward Anna dies. * Jarred fights the Vraal in the Shadow Arena, losing his memories in the process. He escapes and becomes Doom of the Hills. * Doom forms the Resistance. * Six years after the disestablishment, the first Rithmere Games is held in Rithmere. * Endon is injured by a falling tree when Lief is ten years old. * Barda begins to guard Lief on the streets of Del. * In the eleventh year of the Shadow Lord's rule, Manus the Ralad leaves Raladin for Del, to seek help from resistance groups that the Ralads believe exist in Del. However, instead he is captured by Jin and Jod and enslaved for five years. * Brianne of Lees becomes Champion of the tenth annual Rithmere Games. She is captured by Grey Guards and taken to the Shadowlands to fight. * Brianne of Lees escapes from the Shadow Arena, becoming the second person to do so. * Lief, at age 16, accepts a quest to find the heir to the throne of Deltora and recover the scattered gems of the Belt of Deltora. * Lief, Jasmine and Barda destroy Gorl and recover the Topaz in the Forests of Silence. * Manus finally escapes from his enslavement but is captured by Grey Guards who march him back the way he came. Lief, Jasmine and Barda rescue Manus from the Grey Guards. * Lief, Jasmine and Barda fight against Soldeen and Kree kills Thaegan, recovering the Ruby in the process. * The Lake of Tears is restored to D'Or and its citizens transformed back. * Lief, Jasmine and Barda retrieve the Opal from the City of the Rats. * Lief, Jasmine and Barda enter the eleventh annual Rithmere Games. * Lief, Jasmine and Barda recover the Lapis Lazuli from the Shifting Sands. * Gellick is killed and transformed into a tree. * Lief, Jasmine and Barda recover the Emerald from Dread Mountain. * Lief, Jasmine and Barda recover the Amethyst from the Maze of the Beast. * Lief, Jasmine and Barda recover the Diamond after solving the Guardian's puzzles. Thus, retrieving all gems and completing the Belt of Deltora. * The mist lifts from the Valley of the Lost and the Toran tribe are freed. * Fallow attempts to publicly execute members of the Resistance in Del. * Lief arranges the gem of the Belt of Deltora correctly, revealing him as the heir to the throne. This results in the banishment of the Shadow Lord. * The monarchy of Deltora is restored at Lief's coronation. Reign of Lief * Lief travels to the underground caverns and gathers the parts of the Pirran Pipe. He enters the Shadowlands and using the Pirran Pipe, saves the captured Deltoran people. * Lief travels around Deltora, finding the Shadow Lord's sisters and destroying them. He destroys the final one and releases the Grey Tide. * Red Han returns to his duties of being the keeper of Bone Point Lighthouse, restoring the light and allowing trade ships to come in from the west. * Del is terrorised by the guardian of the Sister of the South. Hundreds are killed and their bodies burned. * The first trade ships arrive from across the Silver Sea, guided by the Bone Point Light. * Lief, with the help of Deltora's dragons, destroys the Grey Tide and many Ak-Baba in the process, thwarting the Shadow Lord's plans. * Lief marries Jasmine at the Palace of Deltora. Alternative future The alternative futures refers to the events taken place in the world after Rye, Sonia and Dirk enter the silver Door. * The Shadow Lord sends spies to infiltrate the minds of chieftains to desultory the island, specifically the Fellan. He uses sea water, transported via a long pipe, to reduce Dorne to a vast wasteland. * The Shadow Lord encounters skimmers and intends to ship them to Deltora to finally take over the land. It begins breeding them with the use of Jell and sends his grey guards to enforce slaves to mine the substance. References }} See also Category:Events Category:World of Deltora